


He is about to talk to her

by JohnAlpaqa



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2018-10-05 18:56:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10314818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnAlpaqa/pseuds/JohnAlpaqa
Summary: A story about insecure boy.





	1. Chapter 1

He is about to talk to her. He has already made that decision. He is. He really is. Just… not now. Maybe tomorrow. Or a day after that. When he will have a good ocasion, why ruin it with a bad time?  
He is not scared. Not at all. Not a bit. Why would he be? Nothing to be scared about. Just talking to his best fri… best human friend. Just confessing his undying love. Nothing big.  
Or maybe he should just kiss her? She would know what he means by that. She would surely know.  
He would like to kiss her, sure, the picture is very appealing and he likes to imagine it when he has nothing else to do. Or when he has. Or when he really should focus on something else. Well, he likes the idea. Of being close to her, embrancing her, playing with her hair. Or not, she wouldn’t like him to mess her braid.  
He would very much like to play with her unbraided hair. He has never seen it. How long her hair even really is?  
He thought about the worst thing that can possibly happen a lot. She will tell him he has misinterpreted her signals and she does not want him to be anything other than a friend to her. That would be awkward, and probably a bit… painful, but not that bad, taking into consideration, that they have already been at this point once. Not exactly this point, it was never spoken between them, but they were, at the beginning of their friendship. It was clear she was not into him at all and he was very much into her. And it was awkward. But not very bad awkward. Just… casual awkward. He is willing to take risk of getting back to that considering how much there is to gain. Smelling her hair. Kissing her. Spending nights holding her waist. Not having to make up stupid excuses to spend time in her company. Telling her every day that she is the smartest and most beautiful person he has ever met and he always wants to be with her.  
He probably is very obvious with his state, because his dad lately was asking how are things with Astrid. Gods, that was embarassing. Anyway, if he is obvious, she never seemed to mind that, so…  
He used to think that things will never change and he is sentenced to a lifetime of pretending he is fine with the situation, but some time ago he noticed, that she is… closer to him than she was. It was small things, touching his arm, hugging him, holding his hand, worrying about him more than about any other rider in a way, that gave him hope. She probably isn’t such a hopeless lovestruck as he is, but maybe she has some feelings for him that are a bit romantic?  
It’s worth taking a shot. She is worth a shot. She is worth anything. And they already are quite good friends, so she will probably break his heart gently, if she is about to do that. He doesn’t think Astrid would take some sick pleasure in hurting him or making fun of him, that’s just not her. She takes pleasure in hurting people physically.  
Also, maybe he was misinterpreting her all the time and that times when she kissed him a few years ago weren’t part of her punishment and reward system, but just kisses. He has never seen her kissing anyone else. And she was disgusted at a sugestion that she might ever kiss Snotlout. Meaning she was not disgusted by kissing him. Because she has done it. With the free will.  
Maybe she did have a crush on him all this time? Maybe hitting him and making it all punishment and reward was an excuse?  
Or maybe he was overanalyzing it like everything in his life.  
That’s why he decided to do one adult thing in his life and just ask her whether she wants to be his girlfriend. Her feelings are potentially mutual, there is a chance…  
It wasn’t much he wanted from her. Just… her whole life. But hey, she can take his in return. It is hers anyway.  
He could wait for her to do something about it, that was tempting, but that would mean he is scared. And he is not. The future chief is not scared of telling a girl he likes her.  
He will do it. When he will see her. Or maybe tomorrow he would have a better occasion. She probably would not like him talking about these things when there are other people around, or when she is tired, or he is tired, or when they are fighting, or doing something, or something.  
Worst thing that can possibly happen is losing that potential mutuality forever. Nothing big.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I decided to write more. I think it is a big shame that we know almost nothing about families of Berkian teens, so I will make OCs.

What was he even doing now? A, yeah, sharpening axes. Gobber loved to leave this to him, because it was the most boring one. Later he planned on working on his own designs. And yes, he technically still was an apprentice in the smithy, even tho he was now in command. The difference was that when he started working here, it was because he was no use anywhere else, now he shows up here just because it turned out to be his thing and he is genuinly interested in learning more.  
Just when he actually got back to work, he heard someone coming inside.  
He turned around and saw, what else, a mountain of a viking known as Eric Hofferson. Okay, maybe not that much of a mountain compared to, let’s say, his father, but still really tall and wide in arms. He had this appalling aura around him that made him seem bigger than he actually was. Me was much kinder than he looked tho.  
„Hiccup! It’s been a while since I’ve seen you here”.  
He was leaving Berk a lot lately, guilty as charged.  
„Yeah, there’s been some… stuff” not getting into long stories about adventures on the Edge.  
„Ow, I know all about it from Astrid” he said waving his hand. „Where is Gobber? He said my axe will be done by now”.  
So it seems Gobber assumed he is much faster smith than he is. Eric’s axe was still waiting in line. Maybe it would actually be done by now, if he wasn’t spending worktime thinking about its owner’s daughter.  
„Gobber is out fishing. And well, the axe is not done yet”. Oh no. Eric will now be disappointed in him. He can’t do nothing right. He is a useless excuse for a smith who spends time thinking about gods knows what instead of doing something useful for once. The flashbacks with his father’s disgusted face hit him. „but I can take care of it just now! It won’t take long, I promise”. He said a bit too fast.  
„No hurry! I dont need it now” Eric said calmingly.  
But Hiccup was already getting the axe from the stockroom.  
He chilled out after a moment, but he still wanted to get work for Hofferson done quickly and efficiently.  
„It will be done in a moment, just wait here.”  
„If you are this eager…” Eric sat down on a stool next to the entrance, while Hiccup put the axe on the grindstone. „So, Astrid told me you are doing quite well as a leader”.  
„Really, she said that?” He looked his way excited, but then quickly looked back at the work he was doing.  
„Yes, why wouldn’t she? She always praises you”.  
Oh. That was great news. And very useful from his perspective.  
„That’s nice to know”  
„Like you are not used to it. Aren’t praises all you hear?”  
Hm. Tricky. He is indeed getting a lot of praises, but he is not used to it. He is suspicious of them.  
„I don’t know. I guess I get some”.  
„Why are you even here?A man would think you have a lot of better things to do than sharpening old weapons. Why won’t you get someone else to take care of it”.  
„Gobber already did that”.  
„You know, what I mean, you’d be much better spending your time helping Stoick than here”.  
„You know, he always says no task is too small where it comes to helping our people”.  
„I see why Astrid likes you so much”.  
„She does?” Okay, what kind of weirdo is he? She is his close friend. Yes, she does like him. It was complicated how exactly was she liking him, but one could surely said that she did like him. He got his calm back and tried to look casual.  
Eric looked like he understood what was going on in this conversation far more than Hiccup did.  
„Yes, Hiccup. Yes, she does”.  
Hiccup suddenly recalled that when Astrid was kissing him publicly, her father was one of the people that seen it. He was thinking about this moment so much yet he wasn’t considering how public their relationship, or lack of it, was. It is now the time to feel awkward already?  
Realistically, it wasn’t that bad, Astrid’s dad seemed to liked him. At least recently.   
When Hiccup was younger Eric Hofferson was trying to teach him and taught rest of Berkian youngsters how to use axe in a battle. It was not something that left both Hiccup and Eric with fond memories. After the big changes he was one of the first to adapt tho, while many of the warriors were quite resentful, while not opposing to Stoick’s authority. Hiccup was never sure if that was because of Astrid in some way or because Eric was an inteligent man, which, to be completely honest, was not super common among warriors in this village.  
One day he will be in command of them. Including Eric. The thought was so distant that he never could seroiusly imagine that. It was against nature. On the other hand, changing things that appeared to be nature’s law was his speciality nowadays.  
„Okay, I think it is done” he said giving the blade last look.  
Eric took his axe from Hiccup, look at it carefully and said:  
„Good work, Hiccup. As always”. After a little pause he gave Hiccup a few pads on the shoulder. „You are a solid guy”.  
„Thank you. I do my best”  
„I know. I’d say I was just like you when I was younger, but I wasn’t. Take care” he said and left.  
And Hiccup was alone again, with his work and thoughts. Was it… fine? He called him solid! That was a good sign. And it seems that Astrid i stalking about him in superlatives in her home. That was very good to know.  
He went again into his thoughts about Astrid, but this time he guarded himself not to get distracted too much, so he’ll be finished before Gobber get back.


	3. Chapter 3

He was giving this too much thought. He seriously was. But he couldn’t stop himself. Lately that need to spend all of his time overanalyzing everything that Astrid have ever said ord one was just getting stronger and stronger. He had a feeling he was getting awkward in contact with her again. Wait, could she see that? Does it make her feel awkward too? Just like a few years ago before they bacame friends?   
He could clearly see, he was going crazy.  
It was the evening already, but he had no plans to go to home yet. There was always something to do in the blacksmith even after he finished his set work. Especially after that.  
„Get out, loser, we’re getting drunk!” Ruffnut suddenly ran into blacksmith screaming.  
Well, technically he was done with his work and he could… get out. Toothless, who was currently out there hunting by himself, would find him anyway by the smell, so no problem there. But why the sudden invitation?  
„Where?”  
„At our place, no parents home” said Tuffnut, who just showed up in the entrance on Belch’s neck.  
„You realise we have no parents on the Edge ever? Also we were drinking with all of our parents many times, what’s the deal?”  
Ruffnut had no idea what was so hard to understand.  
„But this is a real house party!”   
„Okay. Okay, fine, I’ll be there”.  
The twins lef just this second, probably to get rest of the squad.  
It wasn’t rare for them to get drunk, but it was the true that it was mainly with parents and rest of the adults around (vikings like their fests, holidays and just genrally drinking too much), and there is only so much stuff you can take to the Edge, so drinking was mainly done in the village. From what he remembered from teens getting drunk on their own was mainly some meet-ups that he was not invited for that happened years ago, after his social status changed there was just so much work and stuff to do and also getting drunk collectively to celebrate the peace that there was actually little to no private parties.  
When he got to the Nutt family house Snotlout and Astrid were already there. They were having quite civil conversation. At least for their standard. At least for viking standard. They were in the main room talking some general stuff about when will Fishlegs and the twins get here and where the mead is kept. He felt kind of cheap and proposed getting more from his house, but Astrid told him there’s no need as he was sitting next to her on the bench near the table, because this party is sponsored by the Nutts.  
The Nutts where technically warriors, but in reality they were most important mead producers in the village. They started doing this… hobbisticaly, but it turned out to be their true call.  
So he was here. With Astrid. Like they did countless times before. Nevermind that he made a promise to himself that he will finally talk to her. (At least having Snotlout in the room was a great excuse not to do that) (Also having conversation like this just before a meet-up in bigger group was a bad idea). Great, he does not have to talk to her now. Soi t is not awkward anymore.   
„So, what you’ve been doing all day? I haven’t seen you or Toothless” she asked while Snotlout actually left the room to get some meat to cook later.  
„Oh, you’ve been looking for me?” he made quite a pause before giving his answer, so Astrid said in the meantime:  
„Yes, I thought we could maybe go for a little trip somewhere, you have this list of places you want to check out to map”  
If that were to happen he would have no excuse.  
Surprised by her plans he comber his hair with his hand.  
„That would actually be pretty nice. I was in the blacksmith, Gobber left me work there. Oh, and I met your father there”.  
They were so close now.  
„He haven’t told me he met you”.  
„Maybe he didn’t know, you were looking for me”.  
„Surely”.  
What to say? What to say now?  
„How is Stormfly?” asking about dragons was always the most natural thing for him to do.   
„When you mentioned her… You know, her sadle is getting worn-out a bit…”  
„Really? I just fixed it”  
„Well, I think it needs a second look” and after a moment she added „not that you haven’t done a good job” a after another second „I dont know, it is probably fine, don’t mention it”  
„But it’s not a problem, I’ll check it. I won’t let you fly uncomfortable”  
They looked at each other. He wasn’t sure what she actually wanted him to do, but he would do anything.  
Just then Fishlegs and Snotlaout came in, arguing about meat. They both brought some.  
„I tell you, we should start the fire right now to start roasting as soon as we can, we will be hungry in an hour” – said Fishlegs.  
„We won’t. We can do it later. Let’s start drinking now” Snotlout said on his way to get the mead from the basement.  
„We’ll get drunk and burn the whole house, get the Hookfang to start fire now” said Hiccup from the bench, not noticed yet by Fishlegs.  
Snotlout gave an angry sigh and said something to himself, but left the house to get his dragon and do just as he was told. Fishlegs joined Hiccup and Astrid by the table, sitting in front of them, back to the door. After him Meatlug got inside the building, got herself in the middle of a big fireplace in the center and the wall and it looked like she went to sleep.  
Fishleg got both his and snotlout’s meat in the table, took some spices from his bag and started preparing it to roast.  
Then, the twins came in screaming they will party as they never did. Nothing new. They got all the attention, even after they stepped in to the basement, still loudly, to bring the alcohol, so Snotlout coming in and getting monstrous nightmare gel on the wood in the fireplace went quite unnoticed. What got attention on his actions was a stream of fire coming from behind the door to light up the fireplace. It was Hookfang’s of course, and this time Snotlot manager not to set himself on fire. Hiccup congratulated him on that and Snotlout told him to shut up.  
When they all took places, mead was on the table and fire was starting nicely (to the excitement of Meatlug, who loved to get warm), Snotlot said:  
„So, time to start. Let’s play a game. Everyone takes turns and names one thing they have never done, and all the people who have done it have to drink”  
Twins were excited. They always were.  
„None of the people here have had sex, Snotlout, you won’t get any confessions” said Hiccup.  
„That was quite a confession” Snotlout said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will continue. Stay tuned.


	4. Chapter 4

„What? No, it wasn’t” said Hiccup, wondering if he was red in the face already.  
„I don’t know, everyone is thinking you guys fuck” stated Snotlout.  
„What…? Why?” he was so deep in embarassment, he could not look at Astrid to check how she was, he could not force himself.   
„Just fuck off, Snotlout” Astrid said, more fed up than anything, sitting with her arms crossed.  
He should look her way, but he desperately wanted to wait until he won’t feel so hot in his face before that. It might take a while. At least she was not creeped out that much.  
The twins were fully sucked in into the drama and Fishlegs looked agitated.  
„Come on, what is it even about, you snuggle and make sucky noises all the time, and you disappear together all the time” Snotlout continued a bit abashed.  
„When it will be any of your business, I’ll let you know” Astrid said not getting angry yet. If she was angry, she would be getting her axe already. Not to hurt, of course, but to threaten.   
„Okay, okay” Snotlout said rolling his eyes. „As soon as Hiccup will get out of that awkward mode we can drink or something”.  
Now we are talking about how awkward he is. Amazing. Super fun.  
And it was all his fault, he should just keep his mouth shut. Why does he always have to give some snarky comments? Why does he think he is good at this? He just fucked a social situation again.  
Anyway he got himself back to normal at least enough to look at Astrid who was sitting grumpy, her gaze pointing exactly nowhere.  
„We can play your stupid game” she said. „Just make normal questions”.  
Before she even finished a sentence Tuffnut already poured mead to five wooden mugs.  
„I have never been a bossy bitch” said Snotlout.  
Astrid drank a quarter and he could say she looked proud of herself, consciously or not.  
„So, it is me now?” asked Tuffnut. „It is hard to decide… I think I’ll go with… I have never ate a potato”  
„What is a potato?” asked Fishlegs, not sure if he ate it or not.   
„It is a legendary plant that you can only find if you swim west for thirty days” explained Hiccup. „I think no one drinks” he added.  
„Thanks for nothing” said Snotlout.  
„So I am gonna say…” started Ruffnut. „Never have I ever killed a dragon”.  
„Gee, can’t you ask something that would make us drink?” asked Snotlout rebukingly.  
Then Hiccup drank and everyone as seriously weirded out.  
„Emm, Red Death counts, I guess?” he asked.  
„That’s right, it does” confirmed Fishlegs after wondering for a moment.  
„Who would think, that you of all people would do it” commented Tuffnut.  
„Uhm, you all were there?” asked Hiccup, not sure what was up.  
„Yeah, but who would think.”  
Hiccup didn’t know how to respond, so instead of doing that he took his turn.  
„I have never won a thawfest competition. You’re welcome, Snotlout”.  
Snotlout drank whole mug and filled it again.  
„I have never touched a dick” said Astrid.  
Everyone except for her drank.  
„What, Ruffnut?!” asked Snotlout.  
„Oh Thor, could you fuck off already?” berated Astrid before Ruffnut could even say anything.  
„I have my secrets” said Ruffnut, not even mad.  
„And it was you who wanted to ask only normal questions” said Snotlout.  
„Yeah, but I wanted to turn it around on you, sorry Ruffnut”.  
„You might be sorry, but I am not” she answered.  
„I have never tried riding a dragon sitting back” said Fishlegs.  
„Too easy” said Snotlout and drank. Hiccup and the twins drank as well.  
„Okay, before we forget all about it, I suggest someone gets meat on the fireplace” said Hiccup.  
„You are right, I did forget all about it” said Snotlout. „Fishlegs, go do it”.  
And Fishlegs did just that.  
„I have never got an amputation” stated Snotlout. Astrid gave him a cold look, but she was kind of always looking at him this way, so it was hard to tell.  
„Yeah, let’s scratch old wounds” said Hiccup and drank.  
„I see the joke!” Tuffnut reacted excited.  
„i’m not sure if I planned it, but I guess so” said Hiccup.  
„Why do you always joke about the leg?” Astrid asked twins and Snotlout, Fishlegs was not making them and also occupied with meat.  
„Why don’t you ever joke about the leg?” asked Snotlout.  
Hiccup looked at Astrid, actually knowing why.  
„I don’t know, it’s not that funny?”  
„What do you mean, it’s super funny. Like when they said that Hiccup is on his last leg? Pure comedy gold” protested Snotlout. „Hiccup, tell her” he demanded.  
„Have you noticed that I don’t really make them myself?”  
Snotlout looked confused.  
„Maybe?...” Snotlout tried to remember such a joke made by Hiccup, and it was true, he could not. „Why is that?” he asked demandingly.  
„Does it matter?” he looked at Astrid looking for support, which he got, and that was comforting.  
„Now it matters, because we talk about it” said Ruffnut.  
„We can also not talk about it any more” said Hiccup proposingly.  
„Or we can” said Tuffnut half stating, half making a question.  
„Why are we so childish today, even more than ever” said Astrid.  
„Why are you a buzzkill more than ever” asked Snotlout.  
She just sighed and asked Hiccup „Why are we even here? Do we have to?”  
„Yup, this is what I was talking about, leaving together somewhere alone all the time” said Snotlout.  
„Snotlout, have you considered that hanging out without you has a undeniable advantage that you are not there?” Astrid asked him.  
„No”.  
„Try and think about it. Maybe if you weren’t such a fucking brat all the time, Hiccup would be more comfortable talking with you about himself. Just maybe”.   
„Okay, meat is roasting good, we’ll get a good meal!” said excited Fishlegs. He loved cooking. „You are sometimes acting like an asshole tho, Snotlout”.

**Author's Note:**

> English is my second language.


End file.
